Childhood friend
by animelover41195
Summary: Akira is a girl who was supposed to get the position of Varia's boss. She lived with the Vongola Ninth for the first few years of her life. She meets Xanxus and is ordered by the Ninth to take care of him. After a few years, she is then assigned to take care of Tsuna, the Vongola Tenth. On Haitus
1. First meeting

**I decided on doing a Xanxus fanfic. Hope it's not too bad. Well, then enjoy!**

A boy ran across the yard. He quickly jumped and tackled down a man down. Then he grabbed the man's arm and pinned it to his back, pinning him to the ground.

"I win again!" The boy yelled.

"As I thought, you're training once again. Didn't you tackle down someone else just about five minutes ago?" An old man said. The boy quickly turned to him.

"Well, if I want the position as Varia's boss, then I have no choice, do I?" The boy said.

"Goodness. Although you're a girl, you are no different from a guy except for a few exceptions."

"Hmph!" The boy, I mean girl, said. "Hmm?" She noticed a little boy hiding behind the man. "Who's the wimp behind ya? He's looks the same age as me."

"Oh. I almost forgot." The old man smiled. "This is my son, Xanxus."

"Ya had a son, you virgin old geezer?" The girl asked.

"You're as rude as ever." The old man sighed. "Anyways, I want you take good care of my son."

"Don't make me suffer because of yer mistakes." The girl said. The old man sighed again. "This runt's gonna be my boss? He'll be killed or I'll kill him myself, before he can become boss." The ninth patted the girl's head.

"I'm counting on you." He smiled. The girl sweat dropped.

"Hey! I never agreed ta-!" The girl started, but the old man started to walk away.

"I have something to attend to now. I'll see you later!"

"Hey! Don't leave yer problems with me!" The girl yelled, but the Ninth was already gone. She face palmed and sighed. "Why do I have to do this..." Xanxus was just silent as he stared at the girl. The girl glanced at the boy and faced him. "So! The name was Xanxus was it?" Xanxus nodded weakly. "Look at ya! You're just skin and bones! If ya wanna be boss, ya gotta have some meat in ya! Come on!" The girl grabbed Xanxus' hand and started to walk toward the kitchen. "Ya guys!" She called to the people she was training with. "I'm takin a break! Ya guys should take one too!" Everyone agreed and went away. Xanxus and the girl arrived at the kitchen. "What do ya wanna eat?" Xanxus was silent. "Say somethin!"

"I don't know what to eat...." he answered.

"That's all ya gotta say?" The girl said. "Pathetic! If yer a boss, yer supposed to know what ya want. Ferget it. I guess it's a bit early for ya. I'll make ya some fillet mignon!" The girl turned around and made the food in several minutes. "There! Eat up!" Xanxus stared at it as the girl was eating. "What? I went through all that trouble and you ain't eatin?" Xanxus reached for the fork and knife, cut one piece, and ate it. "How is it?"

"Good." He replied. The girl snickered. Xanxus looked at her smiling face.

"Glad ya liked it." The girl replied as they both started eating again. A few minutes later, they were both done eating. "Ah! That was some good fillet!" Xanxus sat there silent. "What? Ya want some more?" He shook his head. "Well, then there's nothin like sleepin after a meal!" The girl got up and headed for the door but stopped. "What? Ya ain't comin?" Xanxus quickly got off the chair and ran to the girl. "Atta boy!" She patted his head. "That's right. I fergot! Yer name is Xanxus, right?" Xanxus nodded. The girl pointed at herself with her thumb. "I'm Akira! Nice ta meetcha!" Xanxus nodded again. "That all ya gotta say? Wait, ya didn't even say anythin!" Akira grabbed Xanxus by the collar. "Ya gotta know how ta talk ya know!"

"O-okay." He replied. Akira smiled, playfully.

"Atta boy!" She patted his head. "Well, let's go fer a snooze!" Akira walked out of the door with Xanxus following. They arrived at Akira's room and Akira walked in. "What're ya waitin' fer? Come in!" Xanxus walked in as Akira started to change. Xanxus quickly turned away. "Why're so timid fer? We're both kids! Nothin' ta worry about!" Xanxus nodded and turned back around to see her buttoning her shirt up. "You ain't sleepy?" Xanxus yawned. "I guess ya are. Come on! We can share a bed." Akira grabbed Xanxus' hand and they walked toward the bed. Akira climbed onto the bed and covered herself with the blanket. "What're waitin fer? Climb in!" Xanxus slowing climbing into bed and Akira covered him with the blanket too. "Now go ta sleep. I'll wake ya up after the nap." Akira said as Xanxus nodded and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, Xanxus was asleep. "Man, this runt can sleep fast." Akira lay on the bed beside him and drifted off the sleep as well.

**As you can see, Akira has an accent. She's quite the cheerful one. And yes, she wanted the position as Varia's boss. Anyways, please review.**


	2. Present

**Should I try the different points of view thing?**

Xanxus woke up to see Akira dressed up in her casual clothes.

"About time, ya got up!" Akira said. "There's another family freeloadin off us today, so get up." Xanxus got off the bed. "Yer clothes are all wrinkly!" Akira went through her closet and grabbed a suit. "I got this from one of the people here who thought I was a guy. Try it." Xanxus took the suit and stared at Akira. "What?"

"Turn around." He ordered.

"What fer?"

"Because I ordered you to," he replied. Akira sighed.

"Fine. Better be quick." Akira turned around and waited. "How long is it goin ta take?" She turned around about half a second later to see Xanxus still pulling on his pants. Akira face palmed. "Yer so slow! Hold still!" Akira helped Xanxus into his pants and buttoned them for him. Then she worked her way up to his shirt and buttoned it up for him. "Now fer the tie." Akira grabbed a tie off the rack and quickly wrapped it around Xanxus' neck. Xanxus stared at Akira as she helped fix the tie. "Finished!" Xanxus looked at himself. "Well, enough lookin at yerself! We gotta go!" Akira grabbed Xanxus' hand, squeezed on her shoes, and ran out of the room. "Hey, Ninth!" The old man turned to them.

"Thank goodness, you're here." He said.

"Ninth? Are those your children?" Someone asked. "They look adorable! Perhaps fraternal twins?" Akira yawned.

"Shall we get going?" Ninth asked as he led everyone away. Akira held Xanxus' hand as they walked toward the table. They both sat down and stared as people walked by. There was a man who was walking by carrying a furry thing on his shoulder. "Hmm?" Akira noticed that Xanxus was staring at something for a while. She turned her head to see the man walking with the raccoon tail on his shoulder. "Want one?" She asked him. Xanxus was silent. "Interested in getting one, huh," Akira whispered. The day went by slowly and Akira had fallen asleep. Ninth sighed as he stared at the girl, sleeping on the table.

"She isn't like a girl at all." He shook her shoulder and she opened one eye sleepily.

"What?"

"Wake up. You're supposed to greet our guests."

"Fine. If Ninth wants it." Akira raised her head, sat up, and nodded at the people who greeted them. After several hours, the day was over and Akira stretched as she walked with Xanxus. "Borin wasn't it?" Xanxus was silent. "Hmm... ya go back ta yer room first. I got somethin ta do." Akira patted Xanxus' head as she ran the other way. Xanxus stared after her as she ran and walked into Akira's room. Akira was going around town looking for something.

"What can I help you with, miss?"

"I wanna find a raccoon tail."

"A raccoon tail you say?"

"Yeah, ya got one?"

"Hmm... Let me see... Here's one."

"Cool! I'll have that one then."

"Ok. Should I wrap it for you?"

"Nah, I'm good. How much?" Akira asked as she looked in her wallet. A few hours later, Akira came back. "Oh yeah… where's that little runt's room, anyway?" Akira rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "I'll just give it to him tomorrow." Akira entered her room to see Xanxus asleep on her bed. "What the hell?" She closed the door behind her softly. "Why the hell is this runt in my bed anyway?" Akira changed into her clothes and walked over to Xanxus' side of the bed. "Now how do I give this to him? Ah forget it." Akira left it on Xanxus' pillow and crawled into bed, making sure not to wake Xanxus up, before falling asleep.

**Hope you liked this one! ^^ Please review!**


	3. Annoyed

**Well, then it's time for the next chapter!**

Akira yawned as she got up from the bed. She looked beside her to see Xanxus sleeping beside her.

"Wait, doesn't this runt have a room?" She asked herself. "I gotta ask the old man about this." Akira slipped off the bed and dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, just casual. She snuck out of the room. "I'll give that old geezer a visit." The Ninth was signing papers at his desk. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Akira walked in. "Hey! Old man!"

"My, my. How nice it is to hear your yelling voice in the morning." Ninth replied.

"Ferget it." Akira said. "Doesn't the runt have a room?"

"Xanxus?" Akira nodded. "Of course! Do you want to visit him?"

"Not what I meant. The runt's sleepin in my room." Akira said. "He knows he's got his own room, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he sleepin in my bed?"

"Perhaps, he likes you?"

"Bullshit." Akira said as she sat on the desk. "As if that runt would ever like anyone." Ninth sighed.

"That's right." Akira looked at the old man. "I'm going on a trip to Japan. You-!"

"I'd love ta come! Thanks fer the invite!"

"No not what I meant. I want you to stay home and take care of the mansion while I'm gone."

"Not fair! Ya get ta go on vacation!"

"It's not really vacation. I have some urgent matter to discuss with-!"

"Old Man Iemitsu?"

"Yes."

"Must be urgent." Akira jumped off the desk, landed on her feet, turned to the Ninth, and saluted. "Leave the mansion ta me!" Ninth patted Akira on the head.

"I knew I could count on you." Ninth said. "I must start packing." Ninth left the room. Akira stood there looking at the floor.

"Somethin urgent, huh…" Akira walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it as the Ninth did all the time. "Well! Time for some trainin!" Akira stretched as she walked toward a room. She opened the door to see people sitting as usual. "Mornin!"

"Akira-sama! Good Morning!" A man yelled holding his cup of coffee up.

"Anyone up fer a few rounds, taday?" Akira asked. A man walked up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, the shoulder injury you gave me is all healed down so I guess I'll go." Another man came up to her.

"I guess I'll give it a try today." Another person walked up.

"I want to try. I hear you're very well trained." Akira smirked.

"Damn right I am." Akira said. "Come on, I'll show ya." Everyone laughed as the three walked after her. A few minutes later, Akira and the other three were outside. "Come at me." The three ran to her and tried to knock her out. "That all ya got?" She ducked one hand flying toward her and blocked a kick. Then she flung her leg and blocked another kick coming toward her. "Come on! That can't be it!" She jumped up and flung her free foot into one of the men's stomach, making them flying backwards. Then she kicked to two remaining men in the face and they tumbled backwards. "Give me all ya lot got!" Akira ran to one of the servants holding weapons and grabbed four poles. She threw one at each of them and kept the last one to herself. They all surrounded her and ran at her. Akira jumped up and grabbed one man's pole. "Thank ya!" She flung both of the poles into two men's chest, making them fall backwards. Before they fell to the ground, Akira grabbed one of their poles and knocked out the last man. Akira straightened herself. The men who were her opponents were on the ground, groaning. "Quit groanin! It's yer fault fer bein so weak!" Akira lent them a hand and helped them with their injuries.

"You are much too kind, Akira-sama." A man said.

"If you were to become Varia's boss, you must be merciless. Or else you may get hurt." Another man said.

"Yes that's right."

"Hmph!" Akira said. "Ya think I'm gonna be beaten by people who're weaker than me? Quit yer jokin!" The men smiled. "Well, then! I'm hungry! Ya guys hungry?"

"No. I'm fine." The men replied.

"Suit yerself! I'm gonna go fetch some food fer myself." Akira walked toward the kitchen. "What's there ta eat?" Akira asked herself when she was looking around the refrigerator. "I'll make some bacon taday!" Akira grabbed some meat from the refrigerator and turned around to see Xanxus sitting at the table. "Mornin' runt." Akira placed the food on the counter. Akira started to cook her breakfast. While she was cooking, she could feel Xanxus' eyes on her back. She decided not to yell back at Xanxus and tell him stop looking at her. However, her temper got the best of her and she turned back to Xanxus. "Quit starin at me! If ya wanted some breakfast, ya coulda asked!"

"I was waiting for my breakfast." He replied. Silence.

"You little runt…" Akira growled. "Don't get too aheada yerself. If I wasn't assigned ta take care of ya, I woulda killed ya by now." Akira turned back around in anger and resumed on cooking her breakfast, muttering swear words under her breath. She felt his stare again. "FINE! I'LL COOK YER DAMN BREAKFAST! JUST QUIT STARIN AT ME!" Akira yelled as she started cooking Xanxus' breakfast as well.

_"This fuckin retarded, weak, little, runt…"_ Akira thought to herself as she cooked.

**The power of the stare. +_+ ahahahaha. Anyways, please review. **


	4. Training

**This fanfic isn't very good is it? **

Akira stretched as she walked down the hallway.

"Hmm?" She heard noise coming from the Ninth's room. She peeked inside to see the Ninth doing his papers. The door slammed open and she came running in. "NINTH!" She ran into the old man's arms.

"Oh dear."

"WELCOME BACK!" the old man chuckled.

"It's so nice to hear your loud voice once I come back." He said. Akira smiled.

"Need help unpackin?"

"No. I'm fine." Akira laughed.

"That's good, cause I don't wanna unpack for ya."

"Unpleasant as usual."

"What more can ya expect?" Akira laughed.

"Yes. I have a request for you."

"What's up?"

"I want you to train with Xanxus today."

"With the runt? Why?"

"He must train you know." Ninth said.

"But the runt is so scrawny! How can he possibly train?"

"Well, that is because he's young." Akira sighed.

"Fine. I'll train with the runt."

"Thank you." The ninth smiled. That afternoon as Akira was training, she noticed Xanxus sitting in his chair, sleeping.

"That little runt…" Akira muttered. She turned toward Xanxus and started walking towards him when one man came towards her ready to knock her out. She ducked his punch and kicked him in the stomach. Then she continued to walk towards Xanxus. She stopped in front of him. "Get up."

"Are you ordering me around?" he asked.

_"This brat's gotten a lot more confident ever since he came here."_ Akira thought to herself as she tried to maintain her anger.

"Looks like yer a chicken." Akira turned her head away from Xanxus with a smirk. "Yer too chicken ta battle me." Xanxus got up and Akira turned back to face him. He was glaring at her. She smirked. "What? Yer into battlin now?"

"Hmph." Xanxus lifted his hand up and it lit up with his Flame of Rage. Akira backed up as Xanxus threw it.

"Whoa!" Akira yelled as she jumped out of the way. The ground behind her was obliterated. "That was close!" Then Xanxus started chasing her, throwing his flame around. Akira grabbed a sword that someone dropped and quickly hurled the sheath toward Xanxus, who blew it apart. "Yikes!" she quickly climbed up a tree. Xanxus blew the tree apart, but Akira didn't come out. Xanxus shifted his eyes around before looking right to see Akira running. "Found me!" Xanxus threw his flame toward her. She jumped away in time and into a bush. Xanxus blew that apart too. Akira was a bit scorched from the flames but she came out of the bush and tried to slice Xanxus with the sword. Xanxus slid back as Akira continued to swing her sword around. Soon, the both of them were sweating. Akira had one arm scorched and Xanxus had a deep cut in his thigh. Akira ran up a tree before a flame came, flying, toward her. Xanxus blew that tree down and Akira jumped out of the leaves and tackled Xanxus down to the ground. She smacked him across the face and Xanxus flipped the both of them over so Xanxus was on top. "Hell no!" Akira flipped them over and the cycle repeated until….

"Oh dear. What a sight." Akira looked up to see the Ninth. "I'm surprised you were able to get Xanxus to train."

"Training?" Akira asked. "What training?"

"Well, let's get your injuries done." The ninth grabbed Akira off Xanxus and Xanxus got up and patted himself off. "Oh dear what a horrible injury," Ninth said to Akira's scorched arm.

"It's nothing." Akira said. "Treat the runt first. There's nothing ya can do fer a burn." The ninth smiled and turned to Xanxus before a man walked in.

"Ninth, someone needs to speak to you." The man said. The ninth nodded and turned to Akira.

"Could you treat Xanxus?" Ninth asked. The girl was about to protest but, he patted her on the head and thanked her. She sighed.

"Did I just have déjà vu?" She asked herself, remembering when the ninth told her to take care of Xanxus. "I have no choice. Hey, let me see your leg."

"Hmph." She heard. That was it. She pushed Xanxus down on the bed and towered over him.

"Yer gettin on my nerves." She said. "I don't care if ya don't want yer injury to be treated." She quickly took off Xanxus' pants. "Bandages." She wrapped the bandages around Xanxus' thigh. "Thank me, ya runt."

"Hmph." He said.

"Brat…" She muttered under her breath. She walked out of the door. "Ow… stupid burn." She walked into her room and lay on the bed. "Tired…" She tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't help but fall asleep.

**Hope Xanxus wasn't too OOC here. Anyway, please review! No review no update.**


	5. Guns

Akira woke up and rolled over to her side to see Xanxus again.

"This is no change." Akira sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm?" She looked at her wrapped arm. "Did I wrap this yesterday? I don't think so. I don't wrap this horribly." Akira got off the bed and undressed. "The bandages are about ta fall off." She dressed in her usual clothes and walked out of the room. "Mornin!" She said to a few men.

"Good morning!" They called back.

"Ah!" Akira noticed the ninth. "Mornin!"

"Oh dear. What a horribly wrapped arm." The old man said holding her arm.

"Yeah. I didn't do it." Akira said. The old man softly smiled at the arm. "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled at Akira. "Let's rewrap this." The ninth wrapped her arm properly. "Too tight?"

"I can't feel it. I'm numb."  
"Oh dear."

"It'll be fine. If it's numb, I won't feel the pain if it breaks, right?" Akira smiled playfully.

"Well, you won't feel the sparks."

"What sparks?"

"The sparks you feel when that person touches you."

"I don't get it."

"Well, you're still too young." The old man laughed. Akira looked at him funny. "Now, shall we have breakfast?" Akira agreed and the both of them made their way down to the dining room. "Akira." Akira looked up from her breakfast. "I need you to give something to Xanxus."

"Why don't ya give it ta him?" Akira asked resuming on eating her breakfast.

"Well, I'm busying you see. And I don't have time to give it to him."

"Fine. I just have ta give it ta him right?"

"Yes." The old man smiled, took out a box, and slid it across the table. Akira caught it.

"What's it?"

"Guns."

"Tch! Like the brat needs 'em. His hand can be his gun fer all I care." Akira rolled her eyes. The ninth laughed.

"Yes. But he must have a weapon." He said.

"Okay. I'll give it ta him." Akira sighed.

"Thank you." Akira was dismissed from breakfast and she held the box in her hands. She sighed.

"At this rate, that brat's goin ta kill me." Akira said. "Does he really need guns?" Akira smirked. "Maybe I'll play around with 'em first." She ran off with them. "Wow! Look at 'em! They're so cool! But how do they work exactly?" She pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Nothin happened." She stared at the guns. "The old man sure that this ain't broken?" She noticed Xanxus, walking. "Might as well give 'em ta him if they ain't workin." She ran up to him. "Hey, brat!" Xanxus continued to walk. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to look at her. "Look here ya! I've had enough of yer stupid confidence! If ya think yer so cool, then ya shouldn't have been hurt yesterday!" Akira grabbed his hands and slammed the guns onto his hands. "They're yers! Take 'em!" She spun around and stomped away, muttering things under her breath. She walked into the ninth's room and sat down.

"Oh dear. What happened?" the ninth asked.

"Yer back already?" Akira asked. "And nothin!"

"You seem frustrated."

"It's nothin I told ya! Now how are those guns supposed ta work?" Akira asked.

"You tried to test them out?"

"Well duh!" Akira yelled. The old man laughed.

"They need to have a source of power."

"Flames?"

"Yes."

"Well that makes sense." Akira said, still irritated.

"Goodness. You still seem frustrated. What's the problem?"

"That brat is way too confident!" Akira jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the room.

"Seems to me you are in love with him." The old man smiled.

**Ahahahahahahahahaha…. I really suck at this don't I? Please review! If it sucks just say so…. TT^TT**


	6. Change

**Okay! Fast forward!**

It's been five years. Akira and Xanxus were now fourteen. Akira's got much more feminine but her tomboyish attitude hasn't changed. Xanxus has become a lot more masculine but his attitude was the same. Their attitude towards each other was the same as well. They had a guest come over. Akira greeted them as usual because the ninth told her to and Xanxus had no interest.

"Oh? This is the candidate for the Varia boss?" Someone asked. Akira looked up to see a man with an overconfident smirk on his face. "You must be careful on who you choose, ninth." Akira's arm tensed and she glared at the man. "What a feisty one you have." Akira was about to jump up and smash the man's face in. Xanxus looked at Akira. However, the ninth grabbed Akira's arm from under the table. Akira calmed down and gripped the old man's hand.

"I suggest you do not make her angry. She is quite strong." The ninth smiled. Akira smiled at the old man. "Now then. How about dinner?" At the dinner table, everyone ate in silence with an occasional "more wine" or "please help yourselves". The man that was insulting Akira was staring at her. Akira gripped her fork in fury. "Akira." Akira looked at the ninth's smile. She got up from her seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well right now." She said. "May I rest in my room?" The old man nodded and Akira left. She walked up the stairs and down the hallways. "That perverted geezer… If it wasn't for the ninth, I woulda smashed his face three feet in by now." She muttered as she walked toward her room the long way to clear her head. Meanwhile, everyone was done eating their dinner.

"I'm sorry. I need to go to restroom." The man who insulted Akira said. The ninth was about to send someone to escort him to the restroom. "It's okay. I have my bodyguards." The ninth nodded and he left. He walked down the hallways. "Did you find her room?"

"Yes sir. It's up two floors the room to the left."

"Good work." The man said. "Now to make the girl pay for disrespecting her elders." The man smirked. Akira walked toward her room to see many men in front of her room.

"What do ya want?" Akira asked.

"Why, to make up with you of course!" the man said.

"I don't need it." Akira pushed passed him and reached for the door knob. "Get lost." The man grabbed her from behind. She swung her arm toward him.

"Hold her down!" The man yelled. Four of his men held her arms and legs. "Now…" The man licked his lips. "I'm still hungry." Akira glared at the man. He tried to kiss Akira but she turned away in time. "This is more like it." He started to unbutton her shirt. "What a great looking body." He ripped her shirt open. His pants tightened.

"Fuckin perverted geezer…" Akira glared. The man smirked as he moved his lips in front of one of Akira's breasts. Akira tried to pry herself away from the men who were holding her down. "Damn it…"

"What are you trashes doing?" Someone asked. Akira looked over to see Xanxus standing there obviously angry. The men jumped back in fear. Akira freed herself from the men's grasps and kicked the man, who tried to kiss her, in the groin. The man fell to the ground. Akira glared at all the men. They backed up.

"Pay back time…" Akira cracked her knuckles. A few minutes later, Akira was done beating up all the men. "Hmph." She turned to Xanxus and they stood there, looking at each other for a long moment. Then Akira rubbed her head. "Thanks…" she muttered.

"Hmph." Xanxus turned away. Akira walked into her room and shut the door.

"Ugh. I feel disgusting." Akira said. "I gotta take a shower." She walked into the bathroom. Several minutes later, Akira walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She reached into her closet to grab a bra to wear. She let the towel drop to her feet. Suddenly, the door opened. Akira looked over to see Xanxus staring at her. "What do ya want?" Akira said, putting on her bra and pulling on her underwear. Xanxus looked away. "If ya don't want anything, then get out." Akira pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants as Xanxus walked into the room. "Hmm?" He lay on the bed. "Get off my bed!"

"Are you ordering me around, woman?" Xanxus asked.

"Yeah, I am." Akira said. "Now get out. I don't feel like playing yer games."

"I don't feel like getting out."

"What?" Akira yelled. "Listen here, ya-!" Xanxus grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed.

"I'm sick of listening to you yell. Shut up and sleep." Xanxus said.

"Hmph!" Akira rolled over to her side so her back was facing Xanxus. "Stupid brat…" The next day, Akira woke up to see a white shirt. "Huh?" She was locked in a tight embrace. "This stupid runt…" Akira slipped out of Xanxus' embrace. "Damn his sleepin habits!" She walked out of the room to see the ninth. "Ninth?"

"I have something to talk to you about." He said. Akira followed the old man into his room.

"What's it?" Akira asked.

"You're leaving." The old man said.

**Hope you liked this one. Xanxus is OOC isn't he… I'm sorry. But even so, please review!**


	7. Leaving

Akira stared at the old man.

"What are ya talkin about?" Akira asked. "I ain't goin anywhere…" She saw that the old man was serious. "What's this about?"

"I want you to serve as Iemitsu's family's bodyguard." The ninth said.

"So ya want me ta give up on becomin Varia boss and ta leave ya?" Akira asked.

"Yes."

"But-!" Akira stopped herself from saying anymore and took a deep breath. "If Ninth wants me ta, then I'll do it." The old man smiled at Akira and patted her head.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." He said.

"When do ya want me ta go?" Akira asked.

"As soon as possible." The ninth said.

"Then today." Akira got up.

"That's a bit sudden."

"Yeah. But if it's something Ninth wants me ta do, then I got no choice."

"Thank you, Akira."

"If ya'll excuse me." Akira bowed to the old man and walked out of the door. She was silent as she entered her room. Xanxus just woke up and stared at her as she grabbed her luggage and started to fill it with her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Xanxus asked.

"I'm leavin." Akira replied. She finished packing quickly because she was in a hurry. "Bye." She carried her luggage to the door, but Xanxus grabbed her from behind. **(Warning: M Rated Scene) **

"What do ya want?" He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"You can't leave without my permission." Xanxus said. "I'm your boss."

"Yer not my boss. It's the ninth." Akira said.

"You're not leaving." Xanxus said as he brought his lips down to Akira's neck. Akira was about to throw her fist at Xanxus but he pinned her arms above her head. He skillfully undid his tie and tied her arms together.

"Stop it." Akira looked at Xanxus. Xanxus licked her neck. "Ah…" His tongue traveled down her neck. "Stop it!" He didn't stop. His hand went under her shirt. Akira's face started to turn pinkish. Xanxus pushed her shirt upwards and brushed his lips across her breast. Akira tried to fight back, but Xanxus' hand that pinned her arms down and Xanxus being between her legs prevented her from doing such.

_"Since when did this guy get so strong?" _Akira asked herself as she glared at Xanxus. Xanxus cupped her breast and began to knead.

"Ah…" Akira closed her eyes. Xanxus started to knead rougher and rougher.

"_That feels good…"_ Akira thought to herself. Xanxus' tongue went down to her breast and traveled around them. "Ah!" Akira gripped her hands.

_"No… This can't happen." _Akira gritted her teeth.

"GET OFF ME!" Akira screamed as she pushed Xanxus off of her with her legs. She quickly undid the tie that bound her arms together and quickly ran out of her room with her luggage. When she was far away enough, she stopped and panted. Her face was still red. "What the hell was that?" She touched her chest.

**(Ok M Rated Scene Over)**

"_Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ She shook her head and walked off. _"Just ignore it."_ Akira said as she walked. She walked toward the door to see the ninth waiting for her.

"I'm goin."

"Yes." He said. "Farewell."

"Yeah." Akira smiled a bit.

"Your face is a bit red. Are you all right?"

"Yes. I was just in a rush ta pack up my stuff." Akira smiled.

"I see." The old man smiled.

**Ok…. That was just horrible….. Wah….. I suck don't I… Okay… please review while I go to the Empire State Building and jump off.**


	8. This is the Vongola Tenth!

Akira walked around the airport in Italy. _Damn…_ She rubbed the back of her head. _Where's gate twelve?_ She walked around looking for gate twelve. _Ah._ She looked up to see the gate twelve. _Good._ She looked at her watch. _Just in time._

When she arrived in Japan, she immediately got lost. _Damn my stupid sense of direction._ She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around for Iemitsu, who was supposed to pick her up at the airport. Someone suddenly grabbed her arm from behind. By reflex, Akira turned around quickly and kicked the person in the shins, hard.

"Die!" She yelled. The person wobbled backwards. She glared at the man.

"Man, you're the same as always." The person struggled to laugh. _Huh? That voice…_

"Iemitsu old man!" She yelled as she ran to him. "I'm so sorry! I thought ya were a pervert who wanted ta die!" Iemitsu sweat dropped. She helped Iemitsu to a nearby bench. "Sorry about that. How's it?"

"It should be fine. Lucky for me, the Ninth told me about you." Iemitsu took out a metal board from his shins. "This happened to fall where you kicked me, but man." Iemitsu looked at the huge dent on the piece of metal. "You sure kick hard. I felt a little of the impact." Akira laughed.

"Well, good thing I didn't kick with all my strength or else ya can say goodbye ta that leg of yers!" Iemitsu sweat dropped and shivered after imagining it. "So! Why'd ya call me here?"

"Ninth told you right?" Iemitsu whispered.

"Somethin about a bodyguard?" She asked.

"Yeah." Iemitsu said. "My son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is the Vongola Tenth."

"Yer son, Iemitsu old man?" Akira asked. _I wonder what he looks like…_

"I'm worried about my son since he's only four right now." _What?_

"HE'S ONLY A FOUR-YEAR-OLD BRAT?" Akira yelled, causing a few people to look at the two of them.

"Pipe down!" Iemitsu hushed Akira. "So protect them would you?" Akira thought for a minute.

"Fine." Akira said. _Since I don't wanna go back._

"Great!" Iemitsu said, standing up. "Let's go to my house. I'll introduce you to my family." Akira followed Iemitsu into a cab and into his home. _The atmosphere here is so nice…_ "Nana! I'm home!" A boy came running out.

"Papa!" He yelled.

"Ah! Tsuna! There's someone I want you and Mama to meet!" _Tsuna? If I remember correctly, the tenth's name is Sawada Tsuna__yoshi__ right? That means that this kid isn't the tenth right?_ "Akira, this is my wife, Nana." She turned to see a pretty woman standing before her.

"Pleased ta meet ya. I'm Akira." She said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Akira-kun!" Nana said. Akira froze a bit. _Is it because of the clothes I'm wearing?_

"I'm a girl, Ms. Sawada." She muttered.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry!" Nana gasped. Akira waved her hands left and right.

"No, no, no! It's my fault fer dressin up like this!"

"Okay, okay. This is my son, Tsuna." Iemitsu said. The boy hid behind Iemitsu's leg. Akira looked at the boy. "Greet her, Tsuna!" Tsuna continued to hide. _This brat is sorta cute… what the hell? What am I, a pedo? Gross!_ She looked at the kid.

"Who are you, miss?" Tsuna asked. Akira's face turned a bit pinkish. _Cute…_

"I'm Akira." She said, holding herself back from hugging Tsuna. Then everything was silent. _Huh? Isn't Iemitsu going to introduce this Sawada Tsunayoshi?_ She went over to Iemitsu and tugged on his shirt. Iemitsu brought his ear down to Akira. "Where's Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hmm? You just met him." Iemitsu said. She blinked. _Huh?_ "Tsuna! Who else is there?" _No way… this adorable little kid is the Vongola Tenth?_

**Hope you liked this one. Ahahahaha... man I feel like dying now… TT^TT Please review….**


	9. Duty

Akira sat on the porch, watching the soon-to-become Vongola Tenth playing in the lawn. She frowned. _Such a small child is goin ta be involved with mafia, Ninth?_ She thought to herself. Tsuna turned to her and smile innocently. Akira could've sworn that she saw bunny ears. She smiled back at him and Tsuna ran to Akira.

"Akira-nee-san! Play with Tsu-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed. _Dear lord, why are ya so cruel ta have such a child go through mafia?_ She smiled and nodded as she followed Tsuna to the area on the lawn where Tsuna was playing. She smiled and playing absent-mindedly as many thoughts came through her head. The light-brown head boy looked at Akira. "Akira-nee-san?" He asked. Akira blinked and looked at Tsuna.

"Y-yeah?" she asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tsuna asked. Akira nodded.

"I'm fine." Akira said.

"Tsu-kun! Akira-chan! Lunch time!" Nana called from the kitchen.

"Oh, look! Your mommy is callin us in fer lunch!" Akira said. Tsuna smiled.

"Let's go eat!" He ran toward the kitchen. Akira looked at his running figure before he fell face-flat onto the ground. Akira face palmed. _Oh my god… this kid isn't goin ta get anywhere if he doesn't stop bein clumsy right now._ Akira got up to her feet and ran to Tsuna, who was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry Tsuna!" Akira tried to calm Tsuna down. Tsuna looked up at Akira with teary-eyes. Akira had to restrain herself from trying to jump the child and hugging him until he's out of breathe. "Come on, Tsuna. Have lunch and ya'll feel A LOT better!" Akira smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back.

"Okay!" he said as he got up to his feet and ran to the kitchen. _This kid is too transparent. Everyone will be able ta see his weaknesses and his strengths in the future._ Akira's eyes widened. _Is that why ya left me ta take care of him, Ninth? So I can protect Tsuna?_ Akira smiled softly. "Akira-nee-chan! Lunch is going to get cold!"

"Coming!" Akira yelled as she walked toward the kitchen. _I'll protect Tsuna, Ninth, even if it costs me my life._ Ever since that day, Akira has been with Tsuna. Not once has she gone to Italy to visit the Ninth. Heck, she didn't even leave Tsuna's side.

It's been ten years and Tsuna was now entering junior high school. He's failed in almost everything he did. Akira now relaxed knowing that Tsuna's clumsy. If he's clumsy, people won't even think that he'd be a mafia boss, confirming his safety. Akira was at the kitchen table and Nana went upstairs to call Tsuna downstairs. A few minutes later, I heard some rumbling and looked outside the kitchen door to see Tsuna at the foot of the staircase, on his back. Akira laughed, but not before she paled when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ciaossu!" It said. Akira shifted her eyes to see a baby dressed in a suit. Her face became pale. "I'm your tutor, Reborn." Tsuna started to laugh. Akira turned her head toward Tsuna, shaking her head. Reborn kicked Tsuna's face onto the ground. Akira covered her face with her palm, knowing this was going to happen.

"Ts-Tsuna?" Akira started. "Maybe ya should go get ready fer school. I-I mean yer late aren't ya?"

"Th-that's right! I don't have time for this now!" Tsuna yelled as he ran to the restroom. Akira turned her head toward Reborn to see him smirk at her. Akira paled.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said. Akira looked at the baby. _He doesn't recognize me? Oh thank god!_ Akira relaxed in her mind, but her face was the same on the outside. Reborn's smirk became wider. Akira gulped silently before Tsuna ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs. A few minutes later, Tsuna ran down stairs with his uniform askew.

"I'm leaving!" Tsuna yelled as he ran out of the house. Akira waved a bit before looking down to where Reborn was. He was gone. _HUH?_ Akira looked around frantically. _Wait a sec… I thought I heard someone other than Tsuna say goodbye…_ Akira looked through her thoughts and memories. Akira's eyes widened as she reached up to her face. _If I remember correctly, there was somethin black that flew by my face about half a second after Tsuna left. Then there was, "Ciao, Akira!"_ Akira face palmed. _Oh dear god… he DOES remember me… oh great… here comes the end of my peaceful days in Japan…_

**Well, this is when Reborn comes into their lives. Heh heh…**


	10. Training and new friends

Akira was sleeping soundlessly in bed before a huge hammer came out of nowhere and smashed her stomach. Akira woke up, coughing. She looked to see Reborn standing at the end of her bed with the huge Leon hammer. She quickly got off her bed.

"Wh-what was that fer, Reborn?" Akira yelled at the baby.

"It's time for training!" Reborn said. Akira blinked.

"Huh?" Akira asked, dumbly. Reborn smirked and Leon turned into a gun. Akira's eyes widened as Reborn cocked the gun at her. He pulled the trigger and Akira jumped away from an incoming bullet. She darted toward the door and Reborn smirked.

"Not bad, Akira. You haven't gotten rusty yet." Reborn said as he ran after Akira. Leon turned into a spear and Akira dodged the spear. Reborn took out another gun and shot at Akira. Akira grabbed the Leon spear and knocked each one away from her. "Not bad." Reborn said. Akira gripped the spear tighter. "Relax. We'll resume training after breakfast." Akira blinked as Reborn walked passed her. Leon transformed back into a chameleon and jumped on Reborn's hat. Akira walked after Reborn. All through breakfast, Akira was dodging knives and forks coming at her. She had to eat through all that chaos as well. After breakfast, Akira went out for a walk.

"Man… havin Reborn live with us is hard work…" Akira said. All of a sudden, there was a bullet that grazed her cheek. She jumped away and touched her cheek to see some blood coming from a cut. She looked around cautiously. "Reborn! God damn it! I've had enough!" Reborn came out from around the corner. Akira glared at the baby as the baby just smirked.

"I was just testing you." Reborn said. "No need to get so angry with me."

"I don't see why ya have ta test me." Akira said. Reborn smirked.

"To make sure you haven't gotten rusty."

"Well, does this prove that I'm not rusty?" Akira asked. Reborn smirked and took out another gun. Akira backed up. "Wait a minute…"

"Nope it doesn't." Reborn said. Akira quickly dodged another bullet and ran down the street with Reborn pursuing her.

The next day, Akira was sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast with Tsuna before she leaned back with her food and the knife stabbed the table in front of Akira. Tsuna's jaw dropped and he sweat dropped at Akira's laidback mood.

"Is this really ok, Akira-san?" Tsuna asked. Akira looked at Tsuna.

"After being with that kid for a day, I know when he's going to attack." Akira sighed. Tsuna sweat dropped.

The next weeks when by and Akira went through the same routine each time, dodging Reborn's attacks. One day, Tsuna brought over a few of his friends. She was shocked to see him with friends. _Since when did Tsuna get friends like these?_ One had black hair and the other had silver hair. _Huh? That silver hair…_ Akira looked at the male's face. _That's Smokin Bomb Hayata._ Gokudera's eyes traveled to Akira. He quickly took out his dynamite.

"You're-!" He yelled. Akira blinked and looked at his dynamite. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's rude of ya." Akira replied. "That's how ya treat all yer elders huh." Gokudera continued to glare at Akira. She frowned. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's bodyguard."

"The Tenth doesn't need you to be his bodyguard!" Gokudera yelled.

"With all due respect, I believe I'm the perfect bodyguard." Akira said. "Smokin Bomb Hayata."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S HAYATO!" Gokudera yelled. Akira rubbed the back of her head.

"Is that so?" Akira asked, sarcastically. Gokudera gripped his dynamite tighter.

"I'll blow you open…" Gokudera growled. Akira rolled her eyes.

"I dare ya ta." Akira said.

"Who's that, Gokudera? You know her?" The black-haired male asked. He was silently watching Akira and Gokudera fight. Akira blinked and looked to the black-haired male. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Yamamto Takeshi! Are you Tsuna's sister?" Akira blinked.

"I-I'm Tsuna's bodyguard." She said. _Didn't he hear me say that when Smokin Bomb Hayata and I were fightin?_ There was sudden laughter. Akira blinked at Yamamoto.

"Tsuna's bodyguard? Good one!" Yamamoto laughed. Akira blinked and turned to Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head and sighed. _Oh so this one's an airhead._ "Nice to meet you, Tsuna's bodyguard!" Akira sweat dropped.

"It's Akira." Akira replied.

"Oh! So your name's Akira!" Yamamoto replied. Akira nodded.

"So you both are Tsuna's new friends?" Akira asked.

"Yup!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

"I'm the Tenth's right-hand man!" Gokudera yelled. "Don't mix that up!" Akira sighed.

"All right, all right…" Akira said sarcastically again. "Take good care of Tsuna would ya?"

"Of course!" Gokudera yelled. "What kind of right-hand man would I be if I didn't?" Akira turned away and walked toward the kitchen. _Life's never going to be the same again…_ Akira sighed.

**I hope this was okay…. I did the best I could…. Next would be meeting the others… please review!**


	11. Poison and Perverts

**Well, it's been a while since my update! This chapter isn't much but please enjoy!**

Akira sighed as she walked down the street. _I'm startin ta miss the peaceful days._ Akira's eyes shifted to the side and she quickly dodged a flying… cake? It smashed into a phone pole and it melted it. _That's… Poison Cookin…_ She quickly looked around for a certain female.

"I finally found you…" Akira turned around. _Shit…_

Meanwhile, Tsuna was in hallway, enjoying his break. Suddenly, the window flew opened and Akira flew into the hallway. Following her was a purple cake and she ducked and the cake smashed into the wall, melting it. Tsuna paled.

"Akira-nee-san?" Tsuna yelled. Akira looked at Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna," she said.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna yelled.

"It's a coincidence," Akira answered. "Don't mind me. Just get ta class."

"Hey, you." Tsuna froze at the voice and Akira looked behind her to see Hibari, the perfect of the school. "Trespassers are prohibited."

"Sorry, Tsuna. I have ta see ya later!" Akira yelled as she raced passed him and Hibari pursued after the girl. Tsuna was left dumbfounded staring after her. Akira was able to escape Hibari and ran onto the playground. She sat on the swing and sighed in relieve. Suddenly, there was rustling. _Did that black-haired bastard come back ta kill me?_ Akira stood up and looked around cautiously.

"Akira-chwan~!" someone yelled as he emerged from the bushes from behind Akira. It was a male in a white doctor's coat. Akira quickly evaded him and he turned to try again, but she was quick and stomped on his face. The man knelt to the ground cupping his face in his hands. "You're so mean, Akira-chan…"

"Shut up," Akira answered. "What are ya doin here, Shamal?"

"I came here to visit you~!" He quickly got up and attempted to kiss her. Akira evaded him and sat on the swing before swinging and kicking Shamal to the other side of the playground.

"Thanks," she answered. "Ya can leave now." Shamal frowned and pouted. "Don't pout. That's just disgustin, ya old fart."

"Same as always, Akira," Shamal said as he got up. Akira continued to swing. "How are you?" Akira continued to swing. "Hey…"

"I'm fine," Akira said. "Thanks fer askin." Shamal frowned, his face serious, before sighing.

"I don't really care if you were a guy, but you're a girl," Shamal said. Akira stopped swinging and got off the swing.

"I just have ta go on a bit further," Akira answered. Shamal sighed.

"Suit yourself," Shamal answered. Akira walked over to Shamal and kicked him in the shins, hard. Shamal collapsed to the ground, holding the area which Akira kicked him. "You little…" Akira walked away with a satisfied smile.

"Found you…" Akira heard and stiffened. She dodged a flying cake. It smashed into the ground and melted it. Akira paled.

"Poison Scorpion Bianchi…" Akira muttered before backing away.

"Bianchi-chwan~!" Shamal yelled as he ran toward Bianchi with his lips puckered for a kiss. Bianchi kicked him in the face. Akira sidestepped and dodged Bianchi as she ran away from the perverted older male.

"How does he recover so quickly?" Akira asked. "I heard he was really sensitive ta all diseases but he seems all healthy right now… wait… TOO healthy…" Akira sighed and made her way toward home.

Akira arrived home and closed the door behind her. "I'm home."

"Akira-chan! Welcome home!" Nana said when she peeked out of the kitchen. Akira smiled and nodded. "Tsu-kun has a guest upstairs. Go see if they want to something to eat." Akira nodded before starting to cough. "Oh? What's wrong, Akira-chan?" Akira finished coughing before looking at Nana. "Are you alright?" Akira nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine," Akira said. "I'll go ask if they want anythin fer a snack." She headed upstairs quietly hiding her frown. _That was horrible…_ She entered Tsuna's room. "Hey Tsuna, do ya or yer guests want somethin ta eat-!" She looked up to see Bianchi sitting at the table. "Poison Scorpion…" Bianchi immediately got up and magically she had two cakes steaming with purple smoke in her hands. Akira paled. She backed away. "Yer guest doesn't like me very much, Tsuna." Bianchi ran forward and Akira turned away and started to run away. Tsuna peeked out of his room and sweat dropped.

"Bianchi seems to know Akira-nee-san…" Tsuna stated.

"Well that's because Bianchi never liked Akira," Reborn said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked the baby.

"Because any female about the same age as her that gets close to me are her enemies," Reborn stated with his usual smile. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"That seems like such a huge range…" He said. The rest of the day consisted of Akira dodging all of Bianchi's attacks and an occasional perverted doctor coming to get the kiss that he desired from the two girls.

**Please review *bows* while I kill myself. *takes out dagger and points at my stomach* **


	12. Ranking Fuuta

**Finally, summer classes over! I have some time to write! Please don't kill me for not updating for so long! *bows* Enjoy!**

Akira was walking down the street. _It looks like it's about ta rain._ Akira thought to herself as she looked at the sky. There were gray clouds scattered across the sky. She looked down from the sky and saw men in black running the opposite direction of her. She stopped and looked at the group of men. _Who are these guys?_ They abruptly stopped when they saw Akira and paled. She glared at the men.

"R-run!" The men yelled as they turned and ran away. Akira was left standing there, glaring holes into the men who were running away. She just closed her eyes and continued to walk down the street.

"A-Akira-nee?" Akira stopped at the voice that called her name. She turned around in time to feel a smaller being crash into her, arms wrapping around her. She looked down at the smaller being. It was a boy with short dirty blond hair.

"Fu-Fuuta?" Akira asked. The boy looked up at Akira and smiled. "What are ya doin here?" His smile disappeared and he looked troubled. "Fuuta?"

"I'm being chased, Akira-nee," he answered. "Help me." Akira frowned.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking home, wondering about all the weird stuff that happened to him lately.

"I'm home," Tsuna said to his mother.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Nana answered. "You have a guest." Tsuna blinked. "He's in your room." Tsuna lifted an eyebrow in confusion before walking upstairs toward his room. Tsuna opened to door to see Akira, Reborn, and Fuuta sitting around the table. Akira lifted up her hand as a greeting.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, ya see… Reborn was the one who suggested yer room," Akira answered. "So if ya want ta scream at someone, scream at Reborn." Tsuna looked at Reborn and Reborn smirked.

"Reborn! AH!" Tsuna yelled, pointing at Fuuta. Akira smacked Tsuna's hand. "Ow!"

"It's rude ta point at other people," Akira answered.

"Anyway! That kids the same kid I saw during PE today!" Tsuna yelled. Akira blinked.

"I'm Fuuta!" Fuuta introduced. "Nice to meet you!"

"He's Ranking Fuuta," Reborn said. "He has the ability to rank things."

"U-uh… okay," Tsuna said. "Why is he here?" Akira blinked.

"Ya didn't tell Tsuna about yer situation?" Akira asked Fuuta.

"I didn't have time," Fuuta answered.

"So anyway, this kid's bein chased by mafia," Akira answered. Tsuna's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"WHAT? THIS BOY IS BEING CHASED BY MAFIA?" Tsuna screamed. Akira slammed her hand over the smaller boy's mouth.

"Shut up…," she said. "What if someone hears ya?"

"H-How do you know about mafia, Akira-san?" Tsuna asked after he calmed down. Akira frowned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ya didn't get the hint when I knew all the other guys?" Akira asked. "I'm part of the mafia too. I was sent here by the Ninth ta guard ya." Tsuna was frozen. Akira just waved her hand in front of the male's face. "Ya in there, Tsuna?" The boy was still frozen in shock. Reborn sighed.

"Wake up, Tsuna!" Reborn said before he kicked Tsuna at the back of his head waking up him. "There's no time to be worried about Akira. Right now, Fuuta came to you for help." Tsuna blinked before turning to Fuuta.

"Please help me!" Fuuta pleaded the two. Akira smiled.

"I'll get rid of the guys since Tsuna can't fight," she said. "Tsuna, ya get Fuuta away from here." Akira's eyes traveled to the window. "Looks like they're already here."

"What should we do?" Fuuta asked.

"Tsuna and ya go through the back door," Akira said. "I'll take the front."

"Akira-nee, be careful," Fuuta said. Akira smiled and patted the boy's head.

"Ya guys too," she said before she raced downstairs. She flung the door open and smirked at the number of men. "It's been so long since I've fought anyone." She cracked her knuckles. "Let's get started." She ran toward the group of men and started to 'hand their asses to them.' When she was done with the group, she looked at the mass of knocked out bodies. "Did I go too far-!" She suddenly started to cough. _Wow… that was the longest yet…_

"Akira-nee!" Akira turned at the sound of her name. She saw Fuuta running toward her and Tsuna walking behind. Fuuta threw his arms around Akira's neck. "I can stay with you guys!"

"Really?" Akira asked before looking at Tsuna. He sighed and Akira chuckled. "That's good. I can't wait ta have ya in the family."

"Me too!" Fuuta yelled, overjoyed. "Tsuna-nii was the first to make my ranking wrong!" Akira lifted an eyebrow before she looked at Tsuna, who was in only his boxers.

"That's good," Akira said, smiling down at the boy.

"Now I can stay with Akira-nee!" He exclaimed. Akira laughed. Fuuta grabbed her hand and ran into the house.

That night, Tsuna went into Akira's room.

"Akira-san, since when were you with the mafia?" Tsuna asked. Akira, who was lying on her bed, sat up, closed her eyes, and put her finger on her chin.

"Hmm...," she started. "Since I was five?" She opened her eyes to see Tsuna with his eyes in shock and jaw open. "What?"

"Since you were five?" Tsuna screamed. Akira shushed him.

"What if someone hears ya?" she yelled at the boy. "I don't see how surprising it is that I'm in mafia." Tsuna sweat dropped. "The ninth saved my life when I was five." Akira gave a smile. "Ever since then, I've followed him."

"Akira-san...," Tsuna said.

"ARGH! This atmosphere is too depressing!" Akira yelled at the ceiling. "Let's get out of this mood, shall we?" She gave Tsuna a grin. Tsuna looked a bit nervous. Akira frowned. "What? I'm stayin here cause I want ta now. Don't worry about it." Tsuna's face brightened up a bit. "Well, it's time for bed." She got off the bed and shoo-ed Tsuna away from her room. "Good night, Tsuna." Tsuna gave the older female a smile.

"Good night, Akira-san."

**Thanks so much for the support! Got me out of my writer's block! Please review!**


	13. Tomaso Family

Akira walked down the street before she heard someone yell her name. She turned around to see someone she hasn't seen in a while. It was a male about Tsuna's age. His hair was blond and spiky. He had a huge ridiculous grin on his face.

"If it isn't the Tomaso family's eighth generation boss, Natto Longchamp," Akira replied. The boy just gave her a grin.

"You're so funny, Akira-chwan! It's Naito, by the way. Anyway! It's been soooooo long, Akira-chwan!" The boy said, opening his arms wide for a hug. Akira just held one hand up.

"What are ya doin here?" she asked immediately.

"To see Sawada-chwan, of course!" he said with a grin on his face. Akira lifted an eyebrow. _Tsuna?_ "I'm transferring in his class!" _Oh hell no…_ "Whoops! Gotta go!" And the male left. _Tsuna, yer up fer some trouble…_ Akira just shook her head and headed back towards the Sawada house.

Later that day, Tsuna came home, looking very tired. Akira could almost guess what happened to him today.

"We had a weird transfer student...," Tsuna sighed. _I thought so…_ Akira sighed as well. "His name's…"

"Natto Longchamp," Akira answered. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Wasn't it Naito?" Tsuna muttered under his breath. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Saw him earlier this mornin," Akira answered. "He's such a pain in the arse…" Akira rolled her eyes. "The bullet his family owns is troublesome too."

"The bullet?" Tsuna asked.

"Haven't heard of it?" Akira asked. "Well, not that ya could since ya've just been introduced inta mafia a little while ago. Well, his family's bullet is called the Desolation Bullet. Causes the person that gets hit by it ta be put in a depression state." Tsuna sweat dropped. "Yeah, I know. The bullet's as weird as his family."

"AKIRA-CHWAAAAANNNN~!" Akira's eye twitched at the sound. "LET'S GO PLAAAAYYYY!" Akira walked to the front door with Tsuna following. She cracked her knuckles before she opened the door. Naito Longchamp was standing there with his usual huge grin. "AKIRA-CHWAA-!" A fist to his face was all it took to knock him away and out for good. Akira stood there with her fist up in triumph. Tsuna sweat dropped and stared at the boy who was lying on the floor several yards away. Akira just sighed and went back inside. Tsuna ran beside Naito.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Naito bounced back to life.

"SHE'S SOOOO CUUUUTEEE!" He yelled. Tsuna sweat dropped. A girl who just sent him flying is CUTE? Tsuna shook his head.

The next day, Akira was walking Tsuna to school.

"AKIRA-CHWAAANNN~!" Naito yelled before hugging Akira from behind. "GOOOD MORNIIIINNNNGGG~!" Akira elbowed Naito in the stomach. He fell to the floor. Akira continued to walk. Tsuna sweat dropped. "DON'T BE SO MEEAAANN~!" Akira turned to glare at the boy.

"Yer gettin very annoyin...," Akira answered back. "And if ya want a hug, ya have ta ask fer permission."

"OKAY! HUG ME~!" Naito said with his arms wide. Akira frowned.

"That's not a question," Akira answered. "I said ask fer permission, didn't I?"

"I WANT A HUG~!" Naito said. Akira sighed and shook her head. Then she just walked away with Naito going after her. Tsuna stood staring at Naito running after Akira before following.

"Naito, do you like Akira-nee-san?" Tsuna asked the boy after catching up with the two. The boy just grinned.

"Of course!" Naito said.

"But I thought you had a girlfriend? You know that lady from school a few days ago?"

"Oh, her?" Naito asked. "We were over ages ago!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh? Girlfriend?" Akira asked. Naito smiled.

"AKIRRAAA-CHWAAANNN~!" Naito attempted a hug. Akira just dodged it easily.

"But I'm not the slightest happy that ya see me as one of yer ideal women...," Akira replied. "Knowin yer taste in women…"

"His taste in women?" Tsuna asked.

"Ya don't want ta know," Akira sighed as she continued to walk. "Come on, ya guys are goin ta be late." The boys made it to school and Akira just walked back home with a sigh. _I'm startin ta hate my life…_ Later after school had ended for the day, Tsuna and Gokudera were walking toward Tsuna's home as usual when Naito Longchamp came running towards them.

"LET'S GO BOOWLLIINNGG!" He invited them. The boys had no choice but to go. There, they had a 'glimpse' of what Naito's taste in women was. A few hours later, Tsuna came home completely tired. Akira blinked.

"What happened ta ya?" Akira asked. Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Naito invited us to bowling," Tsuna groaned. "And a bunch of stuff happened." Akira snickered. "You're right, Akira-nee-san… Naito's taste in women is weird."

"Is that meant ta mean somethin toward me?" Akira frowned at the male. The male jumped and quickly denied it before Akira smiled again. "Good. Well, it's time fer dinner." Tsuna nodded tiredly.

"I'll think again before I agree to any of Naito's plans…" Tsuna muttered, following the older female. Akira laughed as they both entered the kitchen.

**Please review! I think the end was sorta rushed. I was doing other things so I couldn't think of anything. **

**P.S: Does Tsuna call Naito Longchamp, Naito? O.o**


	14. Attack!

Akira sat down in front of the television. She flipped through a few channels until something interesting popped up.

"There have been some attacks in Namimori," the news reporter said on the television. Akira blinked and put down the remote. "Every victim is still in coma so we have no leads to who may be the attacker. Viewers, please beware." Akira lifted up an eyebrow.

"Interestin," Akira answered after a while.

"Really," Reborn answered. Akira shifted her eyes to the side to see Reborn standing at the doorway.

"Oh, ya didn't attack them, Reborn?" Akira asked. Reborn cocked a gun at Akira.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a smirk.

"That yer willing ta kill fer yer entertainment," Akira answered. "But this is really weird… since when did Namimori become this dangerous?"

"Hmm…," Reborn said before leaving the room. Akira looked at Reborn's baby back walking away.

"Where's he going?" she asked to no one before turning back to the television. "But this is really suspicious…"

The next morning, Akira entered the kitchen to see fliers on the table.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh! Good morning, Akira-chan!" Nana greeted. Akira smiled toward the female's direction. "You've heard all the attacks lately haven't you? I was thinking Tsu-kun should take some kind of martial art to protect himself." Akira blinked and looked down at the filers and sweat dropped. _I really don't think this will help Tsuna at all… knowin how he's like and all._

"Morning…," a tired voice answered. Akira turned to see Tsuna at the doorway, yawning.

"Mornin," she answered the younger boy. "Say, you've heard about all the attacks lately right?" Tsuna blinked before nodding. "Well, Nana-san was wonderin what kind of martial art ya should take ta protect yerself." Akira stood there staring at Tsuna as his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. Akira crossed her hands over her chest.

"Ya heard me," she answered back.

"I don't want to take any classes!" Akira turned away from the younger male. _I knew it…_

"I bet you're still undecided," Nana said with a smile before taking all the fliers away. "Just sit down and have some breakfast. Akira-chan, can you walk Tsu-kun to school today?"

"Of course," Akira replied as she sat down at the table.

After eating breakfast, Tsuna and Akira headed out to Namimori Middle. Nana gave Tsuna the fliers to decide what classes to take.

"I _really_ don't want to take any martial arts classes…," Tsuna sighed after taking a look at all of the fliers.

"If ya ask me, I think they'll help ya millions," Akira stated. Tsuna slumped, depressed.

"Well, excuse me for being born this way," Tsuna replied.

"What's goin on?" Akira asked. Tsuna blinked and looked the same direction the female looked. It was Namimori school gates with A LOT of discipline committee members looking around cautiously.

"Seems like they're taking precautions as well," a familiar voice said.

"Yeah," Akira answered.

"Reborn! When did you get here?!" Tsuna yelled. Akira looked at the younger boy.

"He was always here," she answered. "Ya just didn't notice." Tsuna sweat dropped. Akira looked toward the gates. "Still, that'll only make the students panic."

"Akira," Reborn said. Akira turned to the baby. "I want you to look up on something for me." Akira blinked as the baby jumped up and onto her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear. "I already asked Dino to help me out with that, but looks like we'll need more help." Akira nodded.

"Well, I'll get goin now, Tsuna," Akira said to Tsuna when she turned to leave. "Be careful." Tsuna shivered in fear from the last two words that left Akira's lips before she left. She headed down the street and frowned when she entered an almost empty street. _Where did everyone go?_

"Oh?" Akira turned quickly to see a boy in a green uniform. He had short yellow hair with pins pinning his hair back. He had a huge scar over his nose. _He looks familiar._ "I was waiting to hunt down one of my targets! And here she is!" Akira lifted one eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are ya supposed ta be?" she asked. _How come I can't remember his face? I'm gettin old…_ She snapped out of her thoughts when the male shifted and pulled something out of his pocket. It was… teeth? Akira lifted out an eyebrow again. _What does he plan on doin with fake teeth?_ He put them on and his appearance changed.

"Lion Channel!" The boy yelled before running toward Akira. Akira quickly dodged his huge claw that came toward her. _His appearance changed?!_ She landed softly on the ground away from him and looked up to see another claw come toward her. _Fast!_ She dodged each one by a mere millimeter. "So this is the Akira that was supposed to become the next Varia boss? Not as impressive as I heard."

"Well, I've been gettin old, ya see," Akira answered with a smirk as she dodged another attack. "My body doesn't let me do things that it used ta." Akira's hands touched the ground behind her and she flung her left foot and kicked the male under his chin. He flew back and landed on the ground before rubbing the spot Akira had kicked. Akira flipped and landed on her feet. _That ability…_ She frowned. "So yer Joshima Ken." Ken gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, and you're about to lay dead on the ground!" He pulled out the pair of teeth out of his mouth and switched it with another pair of teeth. He started to resemble a wolf. "Wolf Channel!" He raced toward her and Akira jumped out of the way. She was a bit late. Ken had given her huge cuts along her right arm. Akira clutched her wound. _He's gotten faster!_ "Chance!" Akira quickly dodged another attack from Ken before she ripped the sleeve of her sweater and wrapped it around her wound. _I need ta end this fast!_ Akira ran toward the male. She threw her right fist out to punch the male. He dodged it and Akira flung her leg and kicked Ken in the face. He flew backwards and landed on the ground a few feet away from her. She quickly ran toward Ken, jumped onto him, and grabbed his neck.

"Okay," she said. "How'd ya get out of Vendicare?" Ken smirked at the female on top of him. Her grip tightened on his neck. Ken winced in pain. "Meh, who cares? I'll knock ya out and have Reborn deal with y-!" Akira's eyes widened before she covered her mouth and started to cough violently. Ken blinked before a huge smirk stretched across his face. He kicked Akira away from him. Akira fell onto the ground and continued to cough even harder than before.

"I don't know what just happened, but you're weaker now!" Ken said. Akira clutched her stomach, coughing. _Damn… now of all times!_ Akira started to receive blows from Ken. _My body won't move…_ "Oh?" Ken stopped attack the older female and stared at her. Her eyes were glassy, her mouth was partially open with blood spilling out, and her body showed no signs of movement whatsoever. Ken smirked. "That should do it." He said before walking away from Akira's unconscious body.

**Well, not much but I hope you liked it! Please review! Fighting scene wasn't good was it… **


End file.
